


When You Were Gone

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: When it Gets Quiet [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Bucky tells Steve what happened after the snap.





	When You Were Gone

When Steve opened his eyes, it was quiet. The soft humming of his Bond a gentle reassurance that Bucky wasn't far. He glanced around the hut and slowly at up. The moon bathing everything in a soft pale light. He shuffled out of bed and made his way outside where his mate sat, looking up at the stars.

"Hey" Bucky turned and grinned at him gently. He extended his arm and Steve took his hand in his own, sitting next to him.

"Hey Doll, did I wake ya?" Steve shook his head and he smiled softly.

"Naw, just restless." Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of his head and the two looked out at the wide expanse of stars. "What was it like?" Bucky turned and gave him a confused smile.

"What was what like?" Steve swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat, he could do this.

"W-when Thanos-" he snapped his fingers and flinched at the sound. Bucky's smile turned sad and he looked down at his flesh hand in his lap, almost wishing he was wearing his prosthetic.

"It didn't hurt or nothin' it was weird. I heard him snap his fingers and it was like my hearing checked out for a second. Then it was like someone was pulling me back but not quickly, just kinda like a little tug on the back of my suit. I could feel you panicking so I tried to get over to make sure you were okay. I went to rush over and grab your shoulder to pull you back, I thought you'd been hit. But I couldn't get my legs to cooperate, I tried to get your attention-"

_"Steve?"_ Steve clenched his eyes shut at the memory.

"You looked at me and you just looked so scared. I didn't even care about Thanos anymore. I just wanted to get you out of there. I didn't even feel myself disappearing until I reached out. Last thing I remembered hearing was my gun hitting the ground" Bucky inhaled deeply and turned back to him.

"You remember that time you got pneumonia real bad in '37?" Steve nodded "and how you said you could hear everyone talking and stuff, but you were just too tired to open your eyes?" Steve gave his own deep inhale and smiled.

"Yeah, it was comforting, knowing I wasn't alone. But so frustrating because all I had to do was open my eyes and I just couldn't do it." Bucky reached over and laced their fingers together

"It was like that, but my half of the Bond was gone. I kept trying to send you something, but it was like there was a barrier"

"You were dead" Bucky flinched at the words and nodded

"Yeah, I know that now. When I came back all I could feel was pain. I was so alone and desperate and everything hurt so much I could barely breath. I listened for the shouting and it wasn't until I saw you that I was feeling your pain and not my own. Tried to get through to you, but you were so far gone your mind kept drowning me out."

"M'sorry" Bucky squeezed his hand

"Don't be. I would've lost my mind all over again if it had been reversed." Steve rested his head into the crook of Bucky's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Last time I watched you die. I tried to follow you and woke up 70 years ahead. This time I couldn't follow you. I had to finish the job and all I wanted to do was curl up in your arms and die" Bucky swallowed thickly. Tears filling his eyes.

"Maybe it didn't work cuz I wasn't actually dead" Steve's eyes went wide at the sudden revelation. He gasped at Bucky who winked playfully. "Maybe god wasn't punishing us. Maybe it was the only way to keep us together this long?" Bucky rested their foreheads together and kissed him softly.

"He had to make up for sticking us in a time where men weren't allowed to be soulmates” Steve hummed in contentment and closed his eyes slowly.

"If you had to do it all over again. Would you change anything?" Bucky thought back, all the fear when Steve was small. All the uncertainty of the war. All the pain under HYDRA, and the all-encompassing guilt that went with it.

And now he was sitting quietly, outside his own hut, with his own farm, under the stars next to the man he loved. Still looking at him with bright blue eyes like he hung the moon. Bucky leaned over and captured his lips again, cupping his cheek and whispering against his lips.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't change a single thing".


End file.
